concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonsblood: Chapter 9
|width="30%"| |width="40%"|' ' |width="30%"| |} Second Interval 200 (507 AL) B'nik and Tullea appear over Bay Head, near Benden Weyr. They are looking for Lorana, and also giving Tullea's dragon, Minith, some needed excercise and practice with reference points. Minith is near her time to rise to mate. They find Lorana, unconcious on the beach. K'tan and Kindan meet B'nik and Tullea when they arrive at the Weyr, and take her from them. Kindan asks about her fire-lizards, but B'nik tells him there was no sign of them. Lorana wakes up, to be greeted by Valla, Kindan's fire-lizard. Kindan enters the room. He sends his fire-lizard to bring a message to Kiyary that Lorana had awaken. Lorana asks about Colfet and her fire-lizards, and is told that there'd been no sign of them. Lorana falls asleep again. She wakes up in the middle of the night, with Valla near her. Valla sneezes. Lorana calls Kindan, fearing something was wrong with Valla, and contacts Drith, K'tan's dragon. Valla was hot, nearly feverish. Kindan asks her if her fire-lizards had coughed, and she tells them that J'trel's Talith had. Lorana tells them about an herbal her father used to make, that might be helpful. K'tan goes to make the herbal. Lorana mentions being able to talk to dragons, and K'tan tells her that there's a queen egg on the Hatching Ground. She replies that J'trel had thought she should be a Weyrwoman. Lorana tries to get back to sleep after K'tan leaves. She feels guilty, worried that she had brought the disease to the Weyr. She watches dragons and fire-lizards flying, and then hears the sound of a dragon coughing, and the another one. Within a sevenday, Lorana had recovered almost comletely, but Valla was getting even weaker, nearly lifeless. Kindan asks Lorana to draw Valla's, in the hope that K'tan could look at it in the morning. She agrees to make another batch of the herbal for Valla, though privately she knews that if he needed a second dose, he probably wasn't going to recover. Kindan and Lorana talk about their experiences in the Plague. The next morning, Valla died. Fearing the possibility of the fire-lizards' illness spreading to the dragons, M'tal follows K'tan's advice and bans the fire-lizards from the Weyr. Lorana has a dream that K'tan and Kindan tell her angrily that she brought the disease to the Weyr. Four days had passed. Lorana planned to leave the Weyr, afraid to allow the Weyrfolk to see her. She suddenly felt hungry, incredibly hungry. She tells her stomach that she would feed it soon, and is surprised when her stomach respons back. A hatchling approaches her. She realizes that it was the hatchling speaking. She had Impressed. She encounters Nuella, who had a gold watch-wher, as well as M'tal. The next morning, Kindan tells her that, of the 32 eggs in that clutch, 10 were stillborn, a very rare (unprecedented?) event. Sometimes one or two would be stillborn, but Salina's Breth had never had one in any of her clutches. Arith grew rapidly, surprising P'gul. Lorana leads Arith to the Feeding Grounds, but gets lost. She meets Tullea for the first time, who is quite rude to her. Tullea's dragon, however, was far more kind, and told Arith how to get to the Feeding Grounds. Arith had gone between to and from the Feeding Grounds. K'tan saw that and told her she wasn't supposed to do that. She tells him that she always knows where Arith is, even between. M'tal meets her, too, and she encounters Salina for the first time. They ask her about her ability to talk to all the dragons. At Telgar Weyr, D'gan refuses to allow M'rit to rest when his dragon came down with the Plague, calling him a "shirker", and insisting that all the dragonriders must fly. Back at Benden, Kindan, K'tan, and Lorana are discussing the plague, attempting to figure out how it works. The fire-lizards who had died so far had all gone between, and so they think that the fire-lizards must've gotten disoriented. C'rion arrives, seeking the herbal that Lorana had. Jalith and Kamenth of Ista died. Salina's Breth goes between shortly afterwards, despite Lorana and Salina's best attempt to keep her from going. While attempting to reach Breth between, Lorana's mind makes a brief touch with some other mind (Wind Blossom). Characters Introduced *B'nik *Kindan *Kiyary *K'rem *K'tan *M'rit *Nuella *P'gul *Salina *Tullea Characters Appearing *C'rion *D'gan *Lorana *M'tal Characters Mentioned *Carel *Colfet *J'trel *Lennel - borther of Lorana *Sanna - sister of Lorana *Sannel *Wind Blossom (not by name) D09